This invention relates to data entry systems. In particular, this invention relates to a manual type of data entry system.
Data entry through the use of various types of manual data entry systems is well known. These systems normally consist of a touch sensitive device having a plurality of touch sensitive locations, each of which is operative to transmit a signal when touched. Heretofore, most of these touch sensitive devices have included complicated mechanical and electromechanical touch sensitive elements. Such elements have often not allowed for a close spacing within a confined area. Moreover, these touch sensitive devices have often employed complicated electronic componentry for identifying the particular location that has been touched.